


The Kiss

by IceK7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, YuriYuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceK7/pseuds/IceK7
Summary: How did one night of drunken foolery lead to this? Who knew that one little bottle of vodka would leave Yuri Plisetsky heartbroken and pining over his guardian/rinkmate's fiance?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is raw and unedited.

"Hey Yurio, we're heading out to buy groceries. Is there anything you want in particular?" Yuuri asked, while pausing at the threshold of the door. Viktor was already waiting in the hallway.

 

"I'm good. Just make sure you buy things I like to eat... and don't let Viktor have his way. His shitty choices gave me stomach cramps for a week," Yuri said without pausing in stroking his cat. Like always, his voice sounded angry, but his face showed pure content for the creature in his lap. It made Yuuri smile.

 

"To be fair, that was mostly my fault. I tried to add in a little Japanese flair to Russian cuisine, and it did not work out. Lesson learned. I'll save my creativity for the rink," he said with a laugh. Yuri didn't bother to further react or even look up, so Yuuri simply nodded, and then headed out with Viktor in tow. As the moments passed, and it became obvious that no one was going to come in for some forgotten item, Yuri allowed his countenance to mirror his inner turmoil.

 

'What the hell am I supposed to do? Where do I go from here?' he thought as he allowed the incident from six weeks ago replay in his head for the umpteenth time.

 

" _ Yurio! What do you think you're doing?! You know that you're not old enough to drink!" Yuuri yelled just as the edge of the shot glass reached Yuri's lips. Shocked at being caught, the booze sloshed, but somehow managed to stay contained within the glass. _

 

" _ Calm your tits, Katsudon. I'm Russian, and already sixteen years old. We practically piss vodka. Unlike, wimpy Japanese men, we can hold our own," Yuri said, and then gulped down the liquid without flinching to prove his point. Clearly displeased, Yuuri walked over, and then snatched the glass and bottle away. _

 

" _ Russian or not, you're still too young. I'm sure Viktor and Yakov would agree," he said, and Yuri rolled his eyes before smirking at him. _

 

" _ Aww, are you going to tattle on me now? If so, pass the bottle over. I need to make it count," he said, and then placed his hand out with the smirk still in place. Instantly, Yuuri narrowed his eyes, preparing to scold, but abruptly paused when a memory from his childhood resurfaced. _

 

" **_Mom, Dad, I'm getting another piercing," Mari said, and then stood stiffly in front of her parents, clearly prepared for a fight. Instead, neither Hiroko or Toshio looked up from their morning papers._ **

 

" **_That's nice, dear. Make sure it's shiny so that it stands out from the others," Toshio said as he casually turned the page._ **

 

" **_I agree. If it's not visible, there's no point in adding to the collection. Go get some money from my purse to make sure you can get something nice," Hiroko said as she continued her sudoku puzzle. Meanwhile, both Yuuri and Mari were in complete shock. There was practically a war over every new ornament, yet now it was cool?_ **

 

" **_Eh?!" Mari exclaimed. Oddly, she didn't get the piercing that day, or any other day._ **

 

' _ I see. Yurio is at that rebellious age. It doesn't help that he's been cooped up with me and Makka for the past week thanks to the blizzard and Viktor's business trip,' Yuuri thought as he took in the boy's challenging gaze. _

 

' _ Well, alright. If he wants to drink, then drink he shall.' With the decision made, Yuuri gave a vicious grin that put his Eros smirk to shame, instantly wiping Yuri's away. _

 

" _ If you wanted a drink, you could have just asked instead of sneaking off, and sipping in the dark like some old whino. You call us Japanese wimps, but at least we have manners, and know how to share. Go get me a glass," Yuuri said as he sat on the couch next to Yuri. The boy immediately jumped up like he had been burned. _

 

" _ What th… go get your own damn glass," Yuri said as he was running into the kitchen to grab said glass. By the time he returned, he saw Yuuri downing a shot from the glass he stole from him. _

" _ Now we're even," Yuuri said as he licked his lips. "I take umbrage to being labelled a wimp by a kid like you. So, how about we have a drink-off. Let's see if your holy Russianness can handle one Japanese guy." _

 

_ In between the incoherent grumbling, Yuuri thought he heard something that sounded suspiciously like, "What is it with this idiot and challenges." _

 

" _ Fine, you're on, Katsudon. Don't come crying to me when you can't get out of bed tomorrow… and don't expect me to clean up any puke!" _

 

… _ Several hours and nearly a fifth of vodka later, neither male was in adequate, let alone prime condition. While Yuri was definitely "feeling" it more due to his age and size, he was able to hide his inebriation a bit better, to his credit. _

 

" _ So, are you ready to see what else Viktor has stashed away?" Yuuri asked as he leaned forward with a mocking expression on his face. His eyes were dilated, and his face was completely flushed, but he totally looked like he could put away a few more before he passed out. Yuri, on the other hand, was using all of his energy to not visibly sway or slur his words. His reputation was on the line. _

 

" _ I think you've had enough, Katsudon. I meant what I said about not being responsible for you," he said with an heir of finality and firmness he had to scrape the bottom of the barrel to find. It was completely wasted on Yuuri. _

 

" _ Pussy," Yuuri said causally, and Yuri nearly choked on his own spit. He never heard such a vulgar word come from Yuuri's mouth, and his surprise clearly showed. _

 

" _ What's with the face?" Yuuri laughed, "You can't claim to be an adult, and then blush when you hear a little adult language, especially when you're known to even make sailors wince." _

 

" _ Oh fuck off!" Yuri yelled, turning even redder from the booze, the comment and the force of Yuuri's "other" personality. He forgot how intense the guy could be, and this time there was no Viktor or Chris to deflect. _

 

" _ Ah, there's the Yurio we all know and love. You're too much," Yuuri said as he swiftly rubbed his hand back and forth over the boy's head like one would do a dog. Yuri was not impressed. _

" _ Careful, Katsudon, I bite," Yuri growled, making Yuuri laugh harder. _

" _ Aww, how can I be afraid of such a face," Yuuri said as moved in closer while using both of his hands to squeeze the boy's cheeks together. Affronted, Yuri tried to make good on his word, and darted forward to bite. Yuuri dodged, and then planted a mocking kiss on his mouth that made a loud smacking sound. He then laughed hysterically at the frozen boy. _

 

" _ Yurio, you're too much," he said and then moved back to his seat and laid his head on the back of the couch. Yuri was always being a shit, so it was fun to take the piss out of him every now and then. He was always so prickly, so he knew he wouldn't react well to being touched in any form, let alone grandma kissed, against his will. It served him right, or so he thought. _

 

" _ You asshole!" Yuri yelled, and his voice sounded weak and wavered oddly. Before Yuuri could respond, Yuri had flung himself into his lap, straddling him and fisting his shirt. _

 

" _ How dare you?! How fucking dare you?" Yuri yelled, before tightening his grip and looking away. _

 

" _ Yurio, come on. I knew you'd be annoyed, but not this upset. I was just joking around." _

 

" _ Just joking around?! That was my…," Yuri began, and then brutally wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  _

 

_ "You took something from me you bastard, and I can't get it back!" _

 

_ Yuuri stared at him blankly for several moments, before the cogs in his head slowly started spinning. As words began getting pieced together, his eyes slowly widened until they reached maximum size. _

 

" _ Wait, you've never been kissed before?" he asked somewhat quietly. _

 

" _ Not until now!" Yuri yelled. Instantly, Yuuri shook his head, partially to clear it and partially to deny Yuri's words. _

 

" _ Yurio, don't worry. What I just did wasn't a real kiss, at all. Once you get a real one, you'll understand what I mean. Trust me, that didn't count in the slightest," Yuuri said as he fought through the haze of intoxication. _

 

" _ That's easy for you to say! You didn't get your first kiss stolen from some drunk ass that probably won't even remember it in the morning," Yuri yelled as he pushed Yuuri away while still pinning him down. For long moments, they stared at each other. Yuuri's head was still spinning as to what the hell went so wrong so fast, while Yuri's face was frozen in confusion and panic. _

 

" _ Yuri…" _

 

" _ Katsudon, fix this! You did this, so fucking fix it!" _

 

_ In that moment, Yuri looked so young. For all of his coarseness and bravado, he was still a kid, and just like at the waterfall, his youth shown through. _

 

' _ How does he expect me to fix it? I can't just make it go away, and he's not trying to hear my deny the authenticity of the kiss. It probably just sounds like I'm trying to cover my own ass, but I would have done the same thing in front of Viktor. Argh, I can't even blame him. I didn't understand any of this either until Viktor came along. I can see how he's confused… What should I do?' Yuri thought as he stared at the boy. Even when he considered him nothing more than the "Russian Punk", he wished him no ill will. Now, he was a treasured friend, and he would rather retire than hurt him. _

 

' _ I can't take it back, but maybe…' Yuuri thought as he slowly cupped Yuri's cheek. Without moving his head, Yuri's eyes darted towards the hand and then back to the face in front of him. Besides the questioning, piercing gaze, he made no further movement. Finding his resolve, Yuuri slowly leaned forward, and then softly pressed his lips to Yuri's. The boy let out a breath of surprise, slightly opening his mouth, and Yuuri pressed a second kiss, this time touching the inner portions of his lips. Tentatively, Yuri met him with a gentle, shaking kiss, clearly trying to test out the new sensation. Yuuri let him explore, and once he felt the boy's confidence grow, he licked his lower lip, startling him into opening his mouth. Slowly, Yuuri eased his tongue into his mouth and coaxed Yuri's to follow his lead. Instead of a battle for dominance, a teacher was demonstrating to his pupil and letting him find his own footing. It was slow, relaxed and calming in a way. Unlike the intense, lustful kisses Yuri had the displeasure of seeing Yuuri and Viktor exchange on occasion, this put him at ease the way laying front of grandfather's fireplace did, yet still packed the passion he heard Mila going on and on about. His whole body felt warm and hyperaware to the point that nothing mattered but him and the person kissing him to oblivion. _

 

' _ Oh… so this is a real kiss,' he thought as they both pulled away for air. Drained, he rested his forehead against Yuuri's. _

 

" _ Better?" Yuuri asked tiredly. Not wanting to break the spell, Yuri nodded. _

 

" _ Good," Yuuri said, and then hugged the boy to him. Yuri could feel their hearts beating in sync as they lie chest to chest, and as the man finally succumbed to his inebriation and passed out while holding him close, he never felt more valued. All around him people were finding love from Mila and Otabek to Lilia and Yakov, yet he was never interested. His whole agenda was to win and make his grandfather proud. Now, he finally yearned for that connection, yet struck out feeling it for an engaged man. _

 

' _ I hope Viktor never comes back. Then, I'd be able to keep you.' _

 

Unfortunately for Yuri, Viktor returned the next morning. Luckily he didn't see anything, because Yuri had the mind to extract himself from Yuuri's embrace around five in the morning, mere hours before Viktor's arrival. Hell, even if had had seen something, it wouldn't have done any good. Just as he suspected, Yuuri remembered nothing after the fifth shot. All of the emotions and memories were left behind to solely haunt him. Even worst, he had moved in with the happy couple four months prior to the incident, so he was stuck watching their love grow around him. It was slowly warping his personality in ways that even he couldn't hide. He knew he was being stupid, and what he was feeling was likely only hormones brought about by youth, lust and inexperience. It didn't change the pain he felt, however. That was definitely real. Still, he wanted to try. Those two men were his friends and guardians, and they didn't need to deal with teenage angst and crushes. So, he tried to get rid of the unwanted feelings with everything he had.

 

His efforts lasted only two weeks. He made the mistake of coming home from practice an hour early. On the very couch he had laid his heart bare, Viktor and Yuuri were tangled and connected in ways he could have spent a lifetime never seeing. As if mocking him, he walked in right at the point of climax and got to see the raw love the two men had for each other. Frozen, he couldn't find the strength to move until they both met his gaze. Based on the looks on their faces, he knew he must have had a horrible expression. He did the only thing he could do, run.

For one week, no one could figure out where he was. Most minors are found within hours, but after winning enough championships, Yuri had funds and was able to make himself very scarce. It was only after receiving a worried message from his grandfather that he bottled his feelings and returned to the Katsuki-Nikiforov condo. Before he could even take off his coat, they were on him.

 

" _ Where did you go?" "Where were you?" "Are you okay?" "Are you angry with us?" "I'm sorry you saw that, it won't happen again!" _

 

Overwhelmed by their worry, Yuri could only mutter a weak, "Prosti" before running into his room and slamming the door. He could hear them murmuring in the living room, but he didn't want to hear it, so he folded a pillow over his head. It allowed him to achieve sweet silence. It also prevented him from hearing Yuuri enter his room. Only the prickly feeling of being watched made him peek from under his shield. His eyes met Yuuri's sad gaze, locking him in.

 

" _ Viktor is convinced that we've traumatized you, but I'm almost sure the blame lies with me. I've gone over it in my head again and again since you've been gone, and I keep going back to the night we got drunk. Right after that, you seemed to change. Viktor may not have noticed it, but I did. Please Yuri, tell me what I did," Yuuri said as he radiated confusion and remorse. It made Yuri's heart clinch. _

 

" _ Don't be so full of yourself, Katsudon. Not everything revolves around you." _

 

_ That gave Yuuri pause, be he didn't relent. _

 

" _ If I'm not the problem, then what is? Talk to me. Tell me how to  _ _ fix this _ _." _

 

_ Hearing those two words made Yuri flinch, and he hid his face in his now folded legs. That reaction all but confirmed that to Yuuri that he was somehow involved. _

 

" _ Yuri, please tell me what's wrong. If I don't know what's going on, I can't make amends. I can't apologize-" _

 

" _ Maybe I don't want you to apologize! People apologize when they feel regret!" Yuri yelled, and flash of comprehension flittered across Yuuri's face before a look of horror. That look made Yuri's face crumble. _

 

" _ Oh God," Yuuri said barely above a whisper, while reaching up to pull his hair. Yuri looked away. _

 

" _ I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm sure it's way more extreme than reality. Nothing happened that would jeopardize you and your precious Viktor, so get a grip," he said softly. He didn't trust himself to look at his crush so he kept his eyes averted. _

 

" _ Yuri," Yuuri said as he gently gripped the boy's face and forced him to make eye contact.  _

 

_ "I'm not concerned about me and Viktor; I'm concerned about you. Maybe you consider whatever I did to be minor, but I don't. You got hurt from it, and for that, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." _

 

_ Looking at the tears In Yuuri's eyes made tears form in his. Still, he managed to give a wicked smile. _

 

" _ Stop taking the blame for everything, Katsudon. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I fucked up, so just let me deal with my fuck up. Alright? Jeeze!" _

_ Not knowing what else to say or do, Yuuri pulled the boy into a tight hug, and then let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. _

 

" _ What am I going to do with you?" he asked. _

 

" _ Treat me no differently. Just be you, and Viktor be Viktor. I'm fine," Yuri said. The last sentence was a lie, but he knew that soon it would be true. He would make it true. _

 

" _ M'kay," Yuuri said while increasing his grip. The warmth was more comforting to Yuri than it should be. He'd feel like a sinner later as he reflected on how inappropriate his feelings were, but at the moment, he was in heaven." _

 

That had been three weeks ago. He wasn't sure what he could report on his progress. Every time he thought he was making strides, he would receive a hug, a smile or some other bone that threw him back into the core of his addiction. It caused a single question to keep him awake at night.

 

'Will I ever get over Yuuri Katsuki?'

**Author's Note:**

> On my end, this is complete. But, I give full permission for someone else, multiple people even, to take this story into whatever direction they see fit. Honestly, I could see so many different ways this could go. It can stay as a stand alone, it could become a true Katsuki/Plisetsky, a Katsuki/Plisetsky/Viktor, Yuri alone, etc. If you want, take this as a prompt, if you will. If you do add you own twist, just let me know!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kiss and Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085351) by [IceK7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceK7/pseuds/IceK7)




End file.
